Deadmen Walking
by x L e s t i o n
Summary: Welcome to Deadman Wonderland. This ain't your ordinary jail, here even old ladies have dark secrets, and cats plot murder. Have fun, and above all, please do try not to get killed. It's fun. Right?


Deadmen Walking

**NAME**: Kamijou Touma

**SEX**: Male

**AGE** : 17

**RACE**: Asian

**BLOOD GROUP**: 0 –

**SENTENCE**: 18 yrs for mass murder

* * *

_Imagine Breaker_. That's what they called him. Looks like nicknames came with the uniform and the dog tags around here. As soon as he stepped into „Deadman Wonderland", he realised this is not where he belongs. This is a place where serial killers, narcomaniacs and rapists rot to death, not a place where his sentence should be held. Especially for a crime he did not commit. Kamijou Touma sighed. _But this is your home for the next 18 years, so live with it or don't live at all. _It was already nighttime when the guard who was in charge of him, and two othe inmates-to-be, who were not much older than him, Yomikawa Aiho, showed him his cell and was just about to leave when a blonde-haired teenager with sunglasses dashed into the cell, yelling „Screw you! I would have won if you didn't cheat!".

-Take it easy, 825, this isn't your house.

-No, Yomikkun, this is better. Who's the lost-case over there?

-Oh, Kamijou, this is Tsuchimikado Motoharu, your roommate. 825, this is Kamijou Touma. Don't even think about doing anything fishy to him. I'll keep an eye on both you and your „friends".

And with a piercing stare, she left, leaving Touma alone with the boy.

-Yo, the name's Motoharu, nice ta meecha, Kamiyan.

Touma smiled. „Kamiyan" was definitely better than 182, his inmate code.

-Nice to meet you too.

He replied, glad that his roommate wasn't a creepy pedophilic rapist.

-So, what'dya do to get the pleasure to receive a one way ticket to DW?

-I-I...

Touma stuttered, suddenly feeling hopeless.

-It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it.

-Thanks.

-No problem. Just so we're clear, I sleep on the top bunk, or I'll put cochroaches in your underwear.

-Okay.

Touma shrugged it off, cochroaches are still better than pedophilic tendencies.

-Well, I'm dead tired, so I'll hit the hay. See ya tomorrow, Kamiyan.

-Good night, Motoharu.

And so began Touma's days in Deadman Wonderland, where he is required to spend the next 18 years. He turned around and faced the wall, and feeling more lost than ever, he fell asleep.

_...and he is standing in a meadow with the tall apple tree keeping him in the shade. He sees her running towards him. Oddly, he cannot remember her name. She's almost here. He looks up, to the clouds dancing around the sunshine on the blue hears her footsteps, he knows she's here. She smiles, he hears the slight chuckle. He turns his head around, to see her face, to remember her, but he feels something poking his shoulder rudely..._

...yan...miyan...Kamiyan...Kamiyan!

Kamijou Touma was not a morning person, especially not when awoken suddenly.

-Murpfaeg.

-C'mon, breakfast is almost finished, we need to hurry up.

Motoharu practically yelled in his ear, pulling his hand, and dragging him the the caffeteria. Touma still wasn't fully awake when he heard commotion behind him, followed by a smashing noise and cries of pain. Yomikawa was already here, yelling „931, enough! He got your point!" He turned around, but failed to see a thing as the human lamp-post stood in front of him. Taking a tray, Touma decided that it would be better to stay out of it, anyway. As he ordered food that seemed barely edible, to say the least, he realised Motoharu was nowhere to be seen. _Fukoudaa~ Now I don't know where to sit._

-That will be 250 CP.

-E-excuse me?

-Which part of 250 Cast Points do you not get?

-Well, good mornin' to ya too, sunshine. Cut the guy some slack, he's new. Put this on my tab.

The woman shrugged and, not changing her facial expression a bit, she told the next customer the price. Touma wondered for how long has she been working here.

-Where were you? I turned around, and you were no where to be seen. No way! Don't tell me you've met a cute girl.

-Why, yes, yes I did, if we count „sunshine" over there as cute.

Motoharu grimaced.

-Just gross. Kamiyan, I've arranged your seat, it's right across mine. You're lucky, not a lot of people get to sit at our table, not to mention on their first day.

And with that, he led Touma to a table in the heart of the room. Everyone was already here, only two chairs empty. Motoharu sat down, yelling a „good morning" to everyone present.

-Now, ladies, gentlemen and Stiyl, may I present the newest jewel to our collection, my new roommate and a very good charmer, Kamijou Touma.

A girl around 18 smiled, her long blue-black hair tied in a ponytail, with the exception of a few strands framing her pretty face. With her body, face and posture she could have been on the cover of every magazine you know, instead of sitting here, among criminals. _They all are criminals. We all are criminals._

-Pleased to meet you. My name is Kaori Kanzaki.

-Ahhhh, nee-chin. You are drowning my heart in the sea of moe.

-Shut up, Tsuchimikado, before I shove that breakfast of yours down your throat. Including the plates. And the cutlery.

Kaori added, expression blank. It looked like this wasn't the first time Motoharu did this. The blonde boy smiled mischeviously, and started introducing everyone else.

-Okay, the blue-haired dude is Pierce Aogami. We call him that cuz no one knows his real name. I believe he's sleeping. Oh well. Miss „I-know-you're here-but-I'm-ignoring-you" is Sherry Cromwell. Gorgeous body, but a short temperament. I suggest you don't fuck with her.

Sherry nodded to Touma indifferently, and Touma smiled back, not completely sure what to think of her.

-Aureolus, get your head out of your cereal!

-Don't even think about it, prissy boy.

-Ooouuh, looks like he pissed off Sherry. Anyway, that's Aureolus Izzard. Crazy guy. Don't fuck with him either. You've already met my future wife, miss Kanzak-

Motoharu quickly dodged the knife darted toward his head.

-My, my, I guess this isn't her day. That should teach you to not even try to fuck with her. Next up: Ah, my personal favorites, Stiyl Magnus, the lolicon of the group and his very own loli, Index Librorum Prohibitorum. Don't fuck with Stiyl, he'll probably kill you. And don't even try fucking with Index, Stiyl will kill you after torturing you.

A tall man with red hair and piercing crimson eyes glared Tsuchimikado.

-Oh, you have no idea how lucky you are for Index being here.

Sitting down, Motoharu replied.

-Oh, I know, I know. I'd be lying in a puddle of my own blood before Yomikkun could even yell „931, stop it!".

Touma looked at everyone present, and thought how different they are from what people call friends. Sure, they seemed nice and all, but they were all vicious murderers. With that conclusion, Touma started realising that nothing is as it seems in Deadman Wonderland.

* * *

A/N: My very first To Aru Majutsu no Index story. I tried to keep everyone in-character. Hope I suceeded.

As you've noticed, this is AU. Ever read Deadman Wonderland? Good. You rock for loving both Deadman Wonderland and TAMnI.

Haven't read DMWL? Aww, go read it. Now. I'll wait. Jk, jk.

Deadman Wonderland is a manga, but I'll be describing only the prison. It's the first private jail, which is also an amusement park, where the inmates compete in games such as races and whatnot. Win? You live. Lose? Other alternative. I mean, what kind of fucked up, sadistic crowd would watch a bunch of people really dying? Live. I guess you have to be pretty sick to do that.

Anyway, below DMWL itself there is a locked sector, where people known as „Deadmen" fight with their „Branch of Sin" which is basically a power in which you use your own blood to fight. You can use it as a whip, gun, knife, anything you want. Prize for winning? Yay, you won, you get a pretty bouquet and 1.000.000 CP (which inmates use to buy furniture, food, drugs, and especially antidote for the poison that their collar injects into their system every 3 days. Messed up, I know.). „Prize" for losing? Ya better get ready to loose a body part, anything from a tooth to a leg! Now ain't that fun for the whole family. As freaky as it is, DMWL is a good manga. An excellent one. I reccomend it, especially if you're into psychopathic characters in a bloody surrounding. Have fun~

[ I own nothing used in the making of this story. ]

I would also like to apologize for the grammatical errors. I recently got a new keyboard and I still am not used to it. Okay, thanks~


End file.
